Smurf Oneshots
by TylerJay
Summary: Smurf Collection of One Shots with your requests.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am back once again for more fanfics! I also would love some great smurf slashes to write so heres whats up... If you want to see your favorite slashes in action, give me a review about your favorite slash. Anyways please read my other stories and review. Cant wait to hear your ideas...


	2. Chapter 2: HandyxBrainy

**Hiya everyone! Here is a fun fanfic I think you all will enjoy. Make sure you put reviews of your favorite slashes for fics of em. I love writing these.**

It was a beautiful day in Smurf Village as a certain skeptical smurf was wondering around telling other smurfs their flaws on the jobs they are doing for the day. Ya know just a normal day.

Brainy walked up to Handy's house to only find a note saying,

Smurfs,

I am inside my workshop out back, feel free to go back there if ya need anything.

Signed, Handy

P.S. Brainy, Come see me back here. I need to talk to you.

Brainy sighed and walked back to his workshop, wondering what he wanted to talk to himabout. When Brainy got to the small wooden hut, he knocked on the wooden door.

"It's open."

Brainy opened the door and saw Handy working on something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Handy turned to see the smurf of his dreams (even though he did not tell him yet).

'Today's the day.' he thought. "Hey Brainy what's new?" He said to him.

Brainy looked in confusion as this was the main smurf, along with Hefty, that always threw him out the village. "Umm... there was a note on your door saying you wanted to talk to me. So what was it?" Brainy asked.

Handy looked at Brainy and said, "Was anyone following you?"

"No why?"

"Good." Handy smiles seducively.

"Uhh. Handy?" Handy puts a finger on Brainy's lips.

"Shhh..." Handy says, "I don't want anyone hearing us."

Brainy pushed his hand off him and backed a few steps. "Handy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Brainy, I'm going to be blunt. I love you. I had for around a year now and I didn't know how to smurf it to you. You might not like me back but I want you. I need you." Handy says as he locks his workshop door.

Brainy was in shock. He didn't know what to say. He just stood there like a deer in headlights as Handy took his hand. "Brainy... you look tired come and sit." He leads the glasses clad smurf to a contraption that even Brainy did not know what it was.

Brainy sat and Handy gave him a drink of something that taste like sassaphrilla mixed with a hint of Smurfberries and Poof! Brainy was knocked out.

***2 HOURS LATER***

**Brainy's POV**

I woke up tied into this gigantic contraption with God knows what this is. I'm shivering in shock and I am scared. All of the sudden I see a smurf in the shadows walk out to me. It was Handy. He has some type of remote that had lots of buttons.

"Good your awake." he says.

"Handy! What the fuck?!" I say angerly. "Get me out of this." With this, Handy slapps me in the face making a purple hand print on my cheek.

"You're going to be silent." Handy says.

"Well could you at least tell me what the hell is this invention." I ask.

Handy just walks up to me, smiling. "Well Brainy, this is my newest invention I've been working on for weeks. I call it the Smurf-Smurfer 69000." (A/N I couldn't resist lol) I lost my train of thought as he just stands there smiling.

Handy says seducively, "Let's get started."

***Normal POV**

Handy pushes a button that opens up two wooden hands as they take off Brainy's hat and pants, leaving him with his glasses and his brown hair swaying in the movement. Brainy wasn't like anyother smurf, he had a skinny tone to his body with a 7 inch pecker with average size balls.

Handy pulls off his overalls and boxers to reveal a meaty 8 inches with two large veins pulsing through his throbbing member. He then takes off his hat which reveals a buzz cut blonde hair. Brainy looked in shock as he knew what was coming.

"Handy please, let me go." Brainy begged.

"After I get what I want. You see Brainy I built this for you so we can have fun together." Handy says.

"Will it hurt Handy?"

"Absosmurfly not" Handy reassured by kissing Brainy forcefully. Brainy was shocked by this but could not do anything so he just melted himself into the kiss.

Handy pressed another button that brought a hand on brainy's cock and started stroking him. Brainy moaned and sent shivers down Handy's back. After five minutes of this continued motion, Handy stopped as Brainy looked as he was about to cum. Handy pushed another button that made the contraption flip as Brainy's arse was up in the air.

"Handy please be gentle." Brainy said as he knew what was coming next, even though he could do nothing about it.

"No worries Brainy." handy said as he lubbed up and shoved all 8 inches into Brainy, hitting his prostate. Brainy yelpes and Handy stayed still as he was letting Brainy get used to it. Once he felt relaxed, Handy started pumping inside him. Brainy, suprisingly, loved every thrust more and more.

"Handy go faster." Brainy says and Handy went harder as he pressed another button that sent a 10 inch dildo in Brainy's mouth. Handy pressed one more button that put a cock vib on Brainy's penis.

Brainy was in heaven, and so was Handy. Handy kept thrusting in and out while Brainy was being fucked, vibed, and sucking to his climax.

"Handy, I'm going to cum." Handy thrust hitting his prostate dead on which sent Brainy over the edge. Brainy came all over the cock vib which made his cock really sensitive to the touch so Brainy was squirming horrifically.

Handy pressed another button which sent fake cum out of the dildo into Brainy's mouth. Brainy's squirms sent Handy over the edge and pulled his cock out and came all over Brainy's back and ass. After five minutes of catching their breath, Handy unstrapped Brainy and said, "How was it?"

"Best invention ever!" Brainy said still breathing heavy.

"No worries, I have more improvements for next time." Brainy gulped.


End file.
